Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (侍戦隊シンケンジャー, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, ''Samurai Squadron Shinkenger) is the 33rd Super Sentai series,which began airing on February 15, 2009. Using a feudal Japan motif, Shinkenger is a portmanteau of '''Shinken' (true sword) and Ran'ger'. In 2011, Shinkenger's footage and stoyline was adapted in Power Rangers Samurai and its second season, Super Samurai, the 18th season of the Power Rangers franchise. Plot The Shinkenger are the heirs of their samurai ancestors. The Shinkenger and the Gedoushuu have been fighting since the beginning of time. The ancient samurai succeeded to seal them away millenia ago, but today the seal is broken. Following the tradition, the team is composed of a Lord (Takeru Shiba / ShinkenRed) and 4 vassals. Characters Shinkenger : Main article: Shinkengers , Mako, Chiaki,Genta, Takeru, and Kotoha.]] Allies *'Takeru's father' (志葉 烈堂, 1, 12, 46) *'Hikoma Kusakabe' (日下部 彦馬) *'Kuroko' (黒子) **'Sakutaro Komatsu' (小松 朔太郎, Komatsu Sakutarō, 7, 47) *'Ryuzaburo Ikenami' (池波 流三郎, Ikenami Ryūzaburō, 1) *'Ryota' (4) *'Mitsuba Hanaori' (花織 みつば ,Hanaori Mitsuba, 6, 41) *'Richard Brown' (リチャード・ブラウン, Richādo Buraun, 14) *'Tsukasa Kadoya' / Kamen Rider Decade *'Yuusuke Onodera' / Kamen Rider Kuuga *'Daiki Kaito' / Kamen Rider Diend *'Kurando Tani' (谷 蔵人, Tani Kurando, 21) *'Jokan' (浄寛, Jōkan, 23-24) *'Hiro Sakakibara' (榊原 ヒロ,'' Sakakibara Hiro'', 32-33) *'Toji Sakakibara' (榊原 藤次, Sakakibara Tōji, 32-33) *'Mamoru Shiraishi' (白石 衛, Shiraishi Mamoru, 34) *'Kyoko Shiraishi' (白石 響子, Shiraishi Kyōko, 34) *'Kaori Sawada' (沢田 香, Sawada Kaori, 38) **'Koichi Sawada' (沢田 晃一, Sawada Kōichi, 38) **'Haruna' (沢田 陽菜, Sawada Haruna, 38) *'Toshizo Tanba' (丹波 歳三, Tanba Toshizō) *'Engine Sentai Go-Onger' *'Tensou Sentai Goseiger' *'Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger' *Heads of the Shiba House- The previous heads of the Shiba House (Kaoru and Takeru's predecessors) are as follows: *#'Retsudo Shiba' (志葉 烈堂) *#Resshin Shiba (烈心) *#Iori Shiba (伊織) *#Sakuya Shiba (朔哉) *#Yukiyasu Shiba (行康) *#Koshinari Shiba (越成) *#Atsuhide Shiba (篤秀) *#Katsunoshin Shiba (勝之進) *#Akitsugu Shiba (明継) *#Aritsugu Shiba (有継) *#Arishige Shiba (有重) *#Morinobu Shiba (守信) *#Seisuke Shiba (誠輔) *#Akira Shiba (晶) *#Kōichirō Shiba (幸一郎) *#Yōjirō Shiba (陽次郎) *#'Masataka Shiba' (志葉 雅貴, Shiba Masataka) 'Gedoshu' *'Dokoku Chimatsuri' *'Shitari Honeno' (1-Goseiger vs Shinkenger/Gokaiger 40) *'Dayuu Usukawa '(1-48) *'Juzo Fuwa '(7-47) *'Manpuku Aburame' (Movie) *'Akumaro Sujigarano' (27-43) *'Buredoran of the Chimatsuri' (Goseiger vs Shinkenger) *'The Nanashi Company' *'Susukodama' *'Sakamata' *'Kirigami' *'Ayakashi' Arsenal :Main article:Arsenal (Shinkenger) Mecha *Super SamuraiHaOh **'SamuraiHaOh' ***'DaiKaiShinkenOh' ****'ShinkenOh' *****'Shishi Origami' (lion) *****'Ryuu Origami' (dragon) *****'Kame Origami '(turtle) *****'Kuma Origami '(bear) *****'Saru Origami' (monkey) ****'DaiKaiOh' *****'Ebi Origami' (lobster) ***'Ika Tenkuu Buster' ****'DaiTenku' *****'Kabuto Origami' (helmet/beetle) ******'Kabuto ShinkenOh' *****'Kajiki Origami' (swordfish) ******'Kajiki ShinkenOh' *****'Tora Origami' (tiger) ******'Tora ShinkenOh' ****'Ika Origami' (squid) *****'Ika ShinkenOh' *****'Ika DaiKaiOh' ***'MouGyuuDaiOh' ****'Ushi Origami '(bull) **'Kyoryu Origami '(dinosaur) ***'Kyoryu ShinkenOh' *'Tenkuu ShinkenOh' *[[Secret Lantern Daigoyou|'Secret Lantern Daigoyou']]. **'Paper Lantern and Jitte Mode' **'Shinken Daigoyou' Episodes Trivia *The show's narrator is Hironori Miyata, the same narrator that appears in Hurricaneger. *This is the first Super Sentai series that features a team-up with Super Sentai's sister franchise, Kamen Rider. *This is the first season to feature a female Red Ranger in the Super Sentai Series. *Like Hurricanger, Shinkenger was not dubbed in South Korea. A Korean dub of Gaoranger called Power Rangers Jungle Force was shown in its place. However, Shinkenger still appeared in South Korea in the Korean dub of Kamen Rider Decade, due to the crossover between the two series., where they were known as Power Rangers Samurai Force. *This is the first season in which a suit undergoes a gender change, as a skirt is added onto the ShinkenRed suit when Kaoru replaces Takeru. This would become commonplace in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, in which skirts are added to the suits of male Sentai warriors when a female Gokaiger changes into them, and vice versa. *This is the first series since Bioman that had a power transfer. *Kayoko Shibata, also known as Matsuri Tatsumi (GoPink) of Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V, made a appearance in episode twelve as a preschool teacher. *This series was almost the first since Choujin Sentai Jetman to not get adapted into Power Rangers, between RPM's end and the annoucement of Power Ranger Samurai, a period of a few months. *This is the first Super Sentai series ever to be used completely for two seasons of Power Rangers; while the Zyuranger suits were used for all three seasons of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, the zords and monsters after season 1 came from its two successor shows, while Samurai and Super Samurai both use Shinkenger exclusively. * Category:Mystic Arms